Closer
by musesofthemind
Summary: His grey eyes- sometimes cold and hard other times soft and gentle. Right now though his eyes are dark, dangerous, exciting, and every bit sinful... He moves closer to her, challenging her Invading her thoughts and space he commands her to look at with him without saying a word.
1. Chapter 1

**I love this song from blue October 'closer' and I just couldn't help but write it down. Not to sure if this is a one shot, just depends. I am not even going to talk about scandal. But let me know what you think, I love reviews! They make me smile**

Closer

The air is thick, the drive is long and slow, and the silence of the drive both frightens and excites her. Rolling down her window she inhales the cold crisp air; she enjoys the wind slapping her on her face, anything to stop herself from looking at him.

He rolls up the window, and they enter his house. The house is beautiful, beachfront view exceptional design; she looks around the house seeing it for all it's worth.

He moves closer to her, challenging her

Invading her thoughts and space he commands her to look at with him without saying a word.

His thick soft curls stood out, teasing her to reach out and touch them.

"Tell me what you want" His deep baritone voice softly caresses her, sending a soft shiver down her spine.

She closes her eyes, but soon feels his hand caress her cheek.

His grey eyes- sometimes cold and hard other times soft and gentle. Right now his eyes are dark, dangerous, exciting, and every bit sinful.

Turning her attention to his lips…yes, those lips that were moving but she failed to hear them.

"I think you know what I want…what I came here for." She says confidently

Those delectable lips started with an easy smile, but soon turned into a smirk. Confirming what he already knew to be true.

She stared at the lips, wanting them all over her body, kissing places that no one else has seen or touched.

Grabbing her hips, he thrust her towards him, and she follows willingly. Looking at her deeply, waiting for her approval, which she quickly permits with a nod; he holds her face still and kisses deeply and passionately.

Her fingers are entangled in the hair she had been yearning for. His hands grab her ass lifting her up. Automatically she wraps her legs around his body, and softly grinds on his enlarge member.

Here he sits in a chair, and watches her remove her clothes one by one; piece by piece.

She removes her jacket under his intense stare .

She watches him shake his head disapprovingly when she chose to take off her shoes instead of her blouse.

"Do you want me to come over and help you?" He ask

She nods her, and continues on, she notices his chest starts to rise quickly, transfixed as she took off her necklace, her pants, her blouse; unbuttoning it slowly she allowed him to watch her…admire her in a way that only he can.

"Come here" He softly commands her

"No" she says affirmably

Getting up from his chair, he walks to her, and looks at her.

The staring contest begins, the two look at one another intently.

Tired of the pleasantries, he kisses her passionately, and softly throws her on the bed.

Removing his clothes in record time, he looks down at her, like a lion to his prey. He licks his lip and watches as her chest rises and falls with each second.

His passionate grey eyes are luminous, and for a moment she believes he sees her.

"Fitz…" She pants as he enters her, elongating her back, allowing him entry.

She gasps as he stretches her walls, he kisses her hard and passionately, her nails dig into his shoulders, marking him as hers.

"aah" He silence her with his lips, his lips eventually make its way to her throat, grabbing her neck as he strokes her.

The woman had a power over him; he lost control, the more he got the more he wanted.

She consumed him, all he felt was her all around him inviting him, he licks and bites her skin, leaving a bite mark in her inner thigh.

Their connected, they exchange the words they can't say, but what their soul feels.

Their bodies moved and hardened, her soft moans encourage him to keep going every time he hit her spot

Grabbing her hands he places them above her head, interlocking their hands as they gazed into one another.

He knew she was close, her walls started to tighten, her lips started to quiver; she fought to keep her eyes focused on him as her orgasm took over. Soon her body shook from the pleasure he was giving her. Her gaze wounded him pushing him closer to nirvana.

Hearing his name being echoed throughout the room he lost it groaning loudly as he came inside of her and fell down the bed bring her with him, as they tried to catch their breath.

His chest heaved, his body bruised. Her breath dispersed, her lips quiver.

"I'll see you for the next round." He says sitting up in the bed watching her pick up her clothes and get dress.

"There won't be a next round…this is _it_." She says turning around to look at him

He rolls his eyes at her "You keep telling yourself that and maybe you might believe it…_might_"

He struck a nerve "Screw you"

"Don't be mad at me, it's the truth."

"I hate what we are doing."

"What exactly are we doing that is wrong."

She stares at him as if he grew two heads

"Do I really need to explain?"

"Yes"

She stares at him, she watches his chest rise slowly, and she sees his chiseled abs under the sheet, she turns her head away from him, to catch her bearings

"We do bad things, we committed a sin." She whispers

Moving to her side of the bed, he comes behind her.

"Don't you think sins can be pleasurable?" He kisses her neck; the spot that makes her lose all inhibition

Turning around she looks at him; grey eyes meeting brown eyes.

She kisses him passionately, this is not slow or soft, it is simply animalistic…raw human nature.

He is her drug, her kryptonite.

Every time, she's ready to walk away, he pulls her back in.

Separating her lips from him she whispers "We can't"

"We can"

Like a mouth to flame, he's pulls her back in.

/

Tired and not willing to fight with him, she gathers her bag, but is missing one important thing.

"Have you seen my…"

Looking at her, he holds her wedding ring in his palm

"Make sure you put that on, we can't have you forgetting it"

Annoyed, and pissed she grabs her wedding band, and places it on her ring finger

"You are a piece of work."

"I am" He says agreeing with her

"Kiss me, love"

"No"

"Why"

"Because I won't leave"

"Then stay" he says matter-of-factly

"I …" She stammers

Annoyed he gets up and gets dressed

"Where are you going?" She ask following him to the restroom

"What does it look like, I'm leaving"

"I asked where"

"Why do you care…don't you have to be home in an hour?" He says walking up to her challenging her to deny it

"That's not fair"

"Life isn't fair" He counters

"Why are you mad?" She questions

"I'm not…I'm just wondering why you are still here."

He hurts her, she looks around the restroom, and she shouldn't be here…with him. Grabbing her bag she walks, but it is soon met with a hand stopping her from leaving

"Where are you going ?" His voice is deep and passionate

"Were done, I am done playing these games with you Fitz!" Tears start to form, but she won't cry…she can't

"You can't leave me…Just like I can't leave you." Kissing her tears away, he kisses her slowly, as if they have all the time in the world, and she lets him because there is no place she would rather be than with him, in his arms.

/

He comes home smiling, happy. He kisses her, and doesn't notice the difference in taste.

"I brought Chinese"

"Great" She says with as much excitement that she can muster.

"What's wrong? He notices her somber mood."

"Nothing, let's eat." She says quickly looking down at the food.

"Liv, I know something is wrong…just tell me."

"Nothing is wrong, I am just spent and exhausted and all I want to do is take a bath, and drink my wine and go to sleep."

He looks at her, but says nothing because what is there to say?

"Okay"

"You know, I met my old college buddy today?" He says making small talk

"Really, who is it?"

"Fitzgerald Grant."

Her heart stops beating, her breaths decease, she recovers before he could see her reaction.

"Really?" She says getting up and placing the dishes into the sink to be washed. Anything to separate herself from him

"Yeah, he is a really cool dude…You will love him."

Her back faced away from him, she tenses "I'm sure I will" She says softly

Still at the dinner table eating he shouts "We got talking, and I was thinking of setting him up with Abby"

She drops the glass, it shatters across the floor

Running to check on Olivia

"Hey are you okay?"

She gives him a soft smile

"Slippery glass" she says softly chuckling

He chuckles along with her; helping her pick up the glass.

Not wanting to change the subject, he goes back to it once at the dinner table

"So…"

"So, what?" She asks hoping he would forget about it matching Fitz, and Abby.

"So…what do you think about Abby and Fitz…I am a certain she would love him, he's everything she is looking for."

"If he's so perfect, then why doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Annoyed she reaches for her glass and takes a big sip.

"He said, there was this one girl, but that she was unavailable."

Her heart stopped beating at that very moment… it wasn't the glass that was shattered, it was her.

"He gave up on her?" Her voice cracks a little

"I believe so, but you never know…so what do you think?" He ask placing his dishes in the sink

Licking her lips, she looks at him "I think that's a great idea."

/

In the bath she cleans herself, only to notice his bite mark on her inner thigh. She should be angry, furious, but she smiles and laughs softly at his work of art.

His imagine still teased her. His body, his scent, his touch, they all surrounded her, they consumed her. She closes her eyes, she tunes out her husband snoring, and there he was, her forbidden fruit, her true love, her soulmate, and her nightmare. There he stands captivating her mind like he did her body; bring her closer to him, and closer she went.

She lets go of the sponge, her hand falls into the tub, touching the place that only he can touch. She moans softly as she feels his lips around her bring her to the point of no return. Before she can reach paradise, she remembers where she is at and more importantly who she is with.

She opens her eyes, and looks around the room, she is not in her tropical paradise for two, and she is not in his bed or his arms.

Hearing his snores from bed, she emerges from her soft bubble.

In bed she lays awake dreaming of a man that isn't her husband, and how he affectively broke down her wall; it wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be one time, where she wasn't a married woman, but a single woman looking for companionship for just one night; That one night, soon turned into a week, and finally into months. She tried to walk away, but every time she did he would pull her back in for the next round. In bed, she admits her faults his love is her drug, and she's addict and she knows it.

x


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to go ahead and continue this story, hope you guys enjoy it!**

**2**

His house is beautiful, it has everything a man could want, beach, location, scenery. The house is perfect, but every time he watches her walk out the house the more he regrets it, regrets her. She drives him crazy, when she's with him he wants to strangle her, but when she leaves he finds himself yearning for her.

A guy sits next to him at the crowded bar, he pays no attention instead focuses on his glass of scotch.

"Excuse me, don't I know you?"

Finally lifting his head up, he looks at the guy.

"Adam Stine…is that you?"

Jumping up the guy hugs him

"Fitz! It's been ages, how are you man?"

Laughing he talks to his old pal

"I'm pretty good, how are you?"

"Man I am great…I'm in marketing at Johnson's firm, I got married…"

Cutting him off, "wait, you got married… no game Adam got married!" Fitz said slapping Adam on the back

Laughing with him "Apparently I have some game, if I got a girl to marry me."

"That is true, so tell me about the poor thing." Fitz said laughing

Adam takes a sip of his drink, and looks around the crowded bar "She is perfect, she is a lawyer probably the best lawyer out there, she is strong, determined, and incredibly bea ..."

A beautiful blonde came to Fitz, and whispered in his ear, she didn't care she was interrupting a conversation, she walked to him with her chest up high, her hips swaying side to side; touching his shoulder she whisperers in his ear. Chuckling softly, he shakes his head and whisperers in her ear that sends her stomping away.

"Something's never change." Adam said laughing

During college, Fitz was the alpha dog, and he was the underdog. When Fitz walked into a room, everyone looked and stared at him, he always managed to get out of trouble no matter how much he loved it. The girls; they adored Fitz, they worshipped the ground he walked on, one of his ex-girlfriends dated him for the sole purpose of getting closer to Fitz.

Adam always looked up to Fitz, they were friends, but they weren't best friends; Fitz was far too popular to hang out with him every day, but Adam always respected Fitz, envious even.

"What are you talking?"

"You know what I am talking about… girl's still want you…are you still the big man or have you finally settled down?"

Fitz's takes a sip of his drink; _she_ was the reason why he came here in the first place. "I am not married, but I am tired of playing and looking to settle down."

"Just haven't found the right girl?"

"You can say that?" He says coldly

"What do you mean?"

Getting perturbed Fitz looks at him "There was a girl, but she's not there anymore."

Realizing he got too personal "Look, I'm sorry Fitz…"

"Don't worry about it…I'm not. Why are you here at a bar in a suit?" Fitz said finally looking Adam up and down

Realizing what Fitz said he looks down "Oh, it's on my way home from work, and I like to stop by after work and get a drink, not all the time just sometimes when I need to unwind."

"Helps with dealing with the Mrs. huh?"

"No, she's amazing. I have a drink because of everyone else except for her."

Before he left the bar, Fitz exchanged numbers with Adam, with a promise that they will hang out soon rather than later.

/

She had been trying to get in touch with him for days, but he has been rejecting her calls, and text messages. Day after day, time after time, she called him and he never answered the phone. She contemplated several times to go over to his house, and give him and piece of her mind; But she soon chastised herself, for thinking of doing such a thing, more importantly she was afraid of going over there and seeing something she did not want to see or imagine. Her days were spent wondering if this was it, if that last time they shared together would be her last time with him; her stopped beating at just the thought. That last time couldn't be their last time, she wasn't ready, she didn't get to say goodbye.

Like many she went from being sad to being mad. She called him and left him a voicemail, that she promised would be the last time.

"Fitz… it's me…I know you have been listening to my messages. Well this will be the last time you hear you from me…I am over you, I am so sick and tired of worrying about you, like you are the only important person. Not to mention it is childish of you not call me back, I understand you don't want to hear from me, but you should have the decency to call me back so that I know you are… You know what forget what I just said…enjoy your life Fitzgerald."

Hanging up the phone, she felt a sense of reawaking, she felt free, liberated, like the scarlet-a that was writing on her chest has been removed. Looking around her office she decided to go home early and be with her husband.

He read Olivia's text messages, he replayed her voice messages over and over; he wanted to call her, he missed her terribly, but in the past few months there has been a considerable change in him, he looked for her, he watched her, his thoughts were often of her. Every time, she would sleep with him she would tell him it was over, and he would accept that is was over, until he would hear a knocking on his door, and her soft delicate voice asking him 'make me feel beautiful.'

Tired of her nonsense, he stopped answering her text messages, and soon stopped answering her phone calls, replaying her last voice message, he picked up the phone.

"Hey Adam, I would love to meet Abby"

**x**

**Oh man! Fitz is going to meet Abby this can't be good. Thanks for the encouragement your reviews make me smile! Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't think anybody wanted me to continue this story, but I got several messages informing they would like for it to continue, so I decided to keep on writing this story, and thank you guyz for the encouragement.****If you haven't already make sure you read family guy! Enjoy ****here ya go! **

**X**

During fifteen days Olivia led a strange life, some would even classify her as being bipolar. At home she was the same, the same happy dutiful wife; she loves her husband and makes love to him frequently. When she was home with him, she would almost forget about _him_. Almost, forget about him, but when she was at work, her mind was often on him. What he was doing, if he was at work, if he missed her.

Work used to be her favorite place; it was her domain, her escape. Now it was her hell, her torture. She knew where he was and what he was doing; his company was only a block away from her job. How easy it would be to walk over and demand to see him.

Olivia hadn't heard from Fitz since their last time. She tried calling him, warning him about her husband Adam, and how he needed to stay away from him, her, and more importantly Abby.

The thought of Abby and Fitz together made her stomach drop, she didn't want to share Fitz with anybody, and he belonged to her. 'He won't answer my calls because he is with Abby; he likes her so much that he forgot all about me…' She shook her head vigorously removing the thought of Fitz and Abby. But he didn't call her…he never called her, calling was never his thing, he was a firm believer of doing. Without calling he would be there just when she needed him, she never had to ask, he just gave her what she need, what she wanted. Taking a bath she looked at her body and noticed the bruises that were once bright purple are now slowly fading away, his mark that he imprinted on her will soon turn to nothingness.

Reaching for her wine she finished off her glass and quickly refilled it. Feeling brazen and drunk she deletes his number, and vows to be better a wife.

The next few days Olivia did a great job at banning Fitz from her life. She felt good. She felt confident. And yet her mind couldn't seem to keep away from a certain man. She looked for him, every time she saw a tall muscular man with soft curls, her heart chest palpated, her breaths fluttered between breathing hyperventilating and ceasing, her stomach dropped

Olivia hadn't heard from Fitz since their last time. She tried calling him, warning him about her husband Adam, and how he needed to stay away from him, her, and more importantly Abby.

The thought of Abby and Fitz together made her stomach drop, she didn't want to share Fitz with anybody, and he belonged to her. 'He won't answer my calls because he is with Abby; he likes her so much that he forgot all about me…' She shook her head vigorously removing the thought of Fitz and Abby. But he didn't call her…he never called her, calling was never his thing, he was a firm believer of doing. Without calling he would be there just when she needed him, she never had to ask, he just gave her what she need, what she wanted. Taking a bath she looked at her body and noticed the bruises that were once bright purple are now slowly fading away, his mark that he imprinted on her will soon turn to nothingness.

Reaching for her wine she finished off her glass and quickly refilled it. Feeling brazen and drunk she deletes his number, and vows to be better a wife.

She made love to her husband and it felt good, with this new found passion she channeled her energy into her husband, paying attention to him. Fulfilling his every desire; However when the lights were off, and he was fast asleep, her mind would drift to _him_.

She wanted to know if Fitz was talking to Abby or worse sleeping with her.

"Has Fitz been talking to Abby?" She asked hoping to sound casual while she cleaned the dishes

"I don't know, have you asked Abby? You are closer to her than I am to Fitz."

She nodded her head slowly. He was right, she could easily call Abby and ask her, but then she would have to listen to Abby and her series of answers that she didn't want to know.

She had tried to call Fitz to warn him that his old buddy was her husband , and that the person her husband was going to set him up with, is her very close friend. But Fitz never answered the phone, and she gave up trying to reach him

"Yeah…I just don't know why you had to set them up?" Olivia said walking to the table to pick up dishes.

"What is wrong with you?" He said walking up to her.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I am fine."

Moving closer to her, he looked at his wife "you are not fine, you have been happy and sad…you want sex all the time…"

Cutting him off "Excuse me for wanting to sleep with my husband."

"You know that is not what I am talking about, one minute you are happy the next minute you are sad."

"I just wanted to make love to my husband." She said walking to the sink

"That's not it Liv, I have no problem with that…it's just you want what you want when you want it and you've been wanting sex a lot since recently. Sometimes it feels as though you don't even see me. Are you okay sweetie?" He caressed her cheek, and her eyes started to water.

She wanted to come confess, she wanted to tell him about what she has been doing for the past four months "I'm just stressed and tired." '_Coward'_

Wrapping his arms around her waist he looks at her "You can crash baby; you can take a break from work.

I'm not going anywhere." '_Liar'_

/

Walking into the restaurant she looked around her surroundings, noticing the many people sitting and laughing.

"I can't believe you made me do this" She hissed quietly as she walked around the patrons.

"It is fine Liv, she is your best friend and he's my friend, it will be great. The conversation will flow easily between them since we will be there."

"He's not even your friend, you just met him; after what eight years of not speaking."

He stopped walking and looked at his wife, turning around she noticed he stopped walking.

"What" she said looking at him

"That was rude Liv…why are you so adamant about this double date. What harm can happen?"

"I don't know Adam…everything." _'If you only knew'_

"There are two options one of them will transpire Liv, one they will get along and start dating or two they won't."

Grabbing her hand, he walked to a secluded corner. "I know you are worried about your friend being hurt, but she has to do this on her own. Fitz is a good guy, just give him a chance to prove it, okay?"

"Okay"

Her heart started beating out of her chest when she saw curly brown hair, she was both excited and frightened by his presence, it had been twenty days since she last saw him, felt him, but when she turned to look at his face it wasn't him, it wasn't Fitz. Not even close to the beautiful man whose piercing eyes told a story or his body that was a masterpiece itself.

They sat down; they are the first to arrive. Before the waiter could speak she asked for a gin and tonic. She avoided her husband's concerned stare as she started drinking heavily. Normally she would order a glass of wine, but since she was living in her worst nightmare she felt strong liquor was in order_. 'How did I get here, my husband and my…Fitz, in the same room, at the same table, laughing and joking. I cheated on my husband with his friend, and his friend is dating my friend… in some sick twisted way this is my punishment.'_ Her internal struggle, to hold herself together was slowly slipping away. Her chest started to palpate as the time got closer to eight.

Everyone was there except for Fitz, it was ten minutes past eight, and he had yet to show up. '_Maybe he got my messages after all.'_ Starting to feel assure that he won't show up, Olivia stopped drinking and started to enjoy herself at Abby's expense.

"Where is he Adam? I can't believe he stood me up."

Adam looked at his phone for the hundredth time. "He's just running late Abby, Fitz is not that type of guy, he wouldn't do that."

Olivia snorted softly. Hearing her friend "What's so funny Olivia? I am glad you find me getting stood up funny."

Quickly sobering up, she looked at her friend apologetically. "I'm sorry; I had too much to drink. I don't find this funny at all; I just don't want you getting hurt by some…"

"Sorry I'm late." His deep voice, silenced Olivia completely, he couldn't tell it was her; her back was faced against him.

She felt him all around her; a cold chill ran down her spine as she felt him walk across the table and introduced himself to Abby.

"I am terribly sorry to keep you all waiting, but I wanted to make a good first impression, so I brought you these." He handed Abby a dozen peonies, and smiled softly at her.

Her eyes glared at him, her pride on the floor, he was right in front of her, and he didn't even know she was there. To anger her even more, he brought Abby flowers. _'He's actually trying to date her'. _Finishing her gin and tonic, she thought about throwing the glass at him, but that would open the door to questions she didn't want to answer. Instead, she played with her glass and looked anywhere but right in front of her.

"I thought I had enough time to go to the flower shop, but I was clearly wrong. I hope you are not too mad at me."

Smelling the peonies, she looked at him and smiled happily "No, not mad at all; thank you they are lovely."

"Fitz before you sit down I want to introduce you to somebody, this is my beautiful wife I was talking about; Olivia this is Fitz. Fitz this is my Liv."

Turning her head around, their eyes connected, she saw the shock on his face which soon turned to anger, then hurt, and then finally it disappeared before anyone could catch on.

Reaching for Olivia's hand "Nice to meet you Olivia, I once _knew_ somebody by that name" He said coldly

She heard his jab, but she was just as angry as he was, grabbing his hand she squeezed it tightly, they ignored the electricity that shot through their hands, quickly removing her hand she latched on to Adam.

"It is a common name." She says shortly

"Was that an ex-girlfriend's name?" Adam ask which resulted in Olivia choking on her water

"Something like that" He says softly never taking his eyes off Olivia, who avoided looking at him.

"Fitz tell me something about yourself?" Abby said excitedly

Ordering a beer he looked at her "what would you like to know?"

"The good stuff"

"Well I like long walks on the beach; I am the chief executive officer of Grant Corporation…"

"Wait, you're the heir of the largest bank in America." Abby's mouth started to water, she liked him the moment he walked into the restaurant, but when he said he was the CEO she was ready to marry him right then and there.

Laughing he looked at her "I didn't do the hard work, my grandfather owns all the praise and glory."

"Modest too, why are you single?" Abby asked

He knew this answer was coming, he just wasn't expecting to answer it in front of the woman who he had been purposely trying to avoid. Taking a sip of his beer, he choice his wording carefully

"Because people see one thing about me, they fail to see that I am just a man." His eyes landed on Olivia, who fidgeted in her chair, however her eyes darted to him and she saw that she had hurt him just as much as he had hurt her.

Growing uncomfortable she decided to address Fitz for the first time in the evening. "Fitzgerald, how did you meet my Husband?"

"Well I met your husband a long time ago, when we were in college…" He said looking at her, refusing to back away from her challenge

"Yeah baby Fitz was the player on campus; he showed me everything I know." Adam said grabbing Olivia's hand '_not everything'_

Fitz zoomed in on their hands, and slowly looked up and saw Olivia's face, quickly she removed her hand from Adam and tended to her drink.

"Adam how do you know Abby?" Fitz asked as he nursed his drink. The tension between him and Olivia was reaching a staggering level

"Actually Fitz, she is best friends with my wife."

"Oh really?" His ears perked up as he watched her squirm

"Yeah I dated Olivia's best friend and when we broke up and he moved out of the state Liv and I became best friends." Abby said happily looking at Olivia and Fitz.

Laughing softly, he was truly flabbergasted by what has just transpired. "Then we are just one big happy family huh?"

She kept her eyes focused on Adam and Abby, but she always stole a glance at Fitz when he wasn't looking. She watched as he ate his food and how a little bit of sauce remained on the corner of his lip, her hand lifted up reaching to touch his face, but she quickly chastised herself. Much to her dismay she watched her best friend tend to the man she had been thinking about for the past twenty days.

Feeling slightly inebriated she watched has he licked his soft pink lips, biting her lip she watched how his mouth moved, she didn't noticed he was talking to her until she heard "Olivia" hearing him say her name, she crossed her legs hoping to stop the ache that was beginning to become too much. Drinking most certainly did not help her situation she was always a horny drunk but with the man she craves sitting right across from her, it is downright bad- the things she wants to do to him; the things she wants him to do to her.

"How did you meet your _wife_ Adam?"

Hearing the word 'wife' she quickly got out of her haze

"Well we met a fundraiser, she was just breathtaking and I was drunk which is why I went and talked to her; I am thankful that I was in fact drunk because I would have never went to her and asked her to dance because she is clearly out of me league." Adam said all while staring at Olivia.

Olivia smiled sweetly at her husband, but soon felt Fitz's heated eyes on her

"They are perfect together" Abby whispered in Fitz's ear

"Yes, they most certainly are."

"Are you a good guy Fitz?"

"I am, but I don't like being a good guy."

"Why not"

Taking a deep breath he looked at Abby "Because people take an advantage of me, they use me to get what they _want_, what they _need_, but they never ask what _I_ want, what _I_ need."

"What do you want, Fitz?" Abby asked

"That's a good question Abby, I guess I just want someone to want me and need me in a way that is indescribable.

She nodded her head softly "I can understand that" she whispered.

Looking down at her hands she knew exactly who Fitz was talking about, but how can she tell Fitz that she wants him and needs him in a way that scares her to death.

/

She takes a deep breath and looks at herself in the mirror. She had to get away from him. His voice, his body, his scent- it was all becoming too much.

Hearing the door open, she doesn't look because she knows exactly who it is. Hearing the door lock she looks in the mirror and sees him walk slowly behind her. Just like that her breath disperse, all the calm breaths she took before where in vain, as she sees the way he is looking at her. She has to be honest she likes the way he's looking at her, she feels alive, sexy.

"Livvie, you most certainly are the Jake of all trades."

"Excuse me?" How dare he come in here and have the nerve to get mad at her, like it's her fault, like she didn't try to warn him.

"You are married to my friend"

"And you're dating my friend." She shoots back

They stare at one another, her body quivers, it has been to long since she last saw him, and her body hums for him to touch her, kiss her.

Standing right behind her, he's close to her body to the point that she can feel his cold breath on her neck as he inhales her skin.

"You didn't tell me you set me up with your best friend…that's very thoughtful." He says sarcastically

Realizing what had happened between, and how he refused to answer her calls, she turns around quickly glaring at him.

"I tried calling you, but you never answered me asshole."

Laughing "So I am the asshole."

"Yes" She states fervently, annoyed by how nonchalant he was about this whole ordeal

"I'm not the one who's married, and I most certainly did not arrange this polyamory relationship

Moving closer to him, she hisses at him "I did not set this up, it was Adam. You would have known this had you answered my phone calls and text…Why haven't you called me?

"I didn't want to hear your voice. I wanted nothing to do with you." He said simply

He wounded her, he saw her turn around and face the sink again. Filling the space between them he places his hands on her hips, and whisperers in her ear "It's hard to want someone that I can't have. Someone who belongs to another, no matter how hard I try I just can't seem to get you off my mind. I was trying to forget about you." He says softly, there is no arrogance in his tone he understands how she is feeling, and is actually happy because now she understands what it feels like.

Finally looking up at them in the mirror she sees his piercing blue eyes, he smiles softly at her. "Hi" He says softly

"Hi" she replies never taking her eyes off him,

"I don't like seeing you with Abby…" She murmurs meekly with her head down not wanting him to see her being vulnerable.

"I don't like seeing you with Adam."

"I want you to myself Livvie, I want all of you." His baritone voice coddles her. She made the mistake of looking at him through the mirror; he wanted her as much as she wants him.

Bending down while keeping his eyes on her he kisses her neck, moaning softly she looks at him.

"We can't do this…we still have to talk…Abby and Adam are going to be concerned, there waiting on us" She tries to remain strong and focus but his lips are on her neck kissing her in a spot that only he can find.

"Then let them wait."

She's missed him, tired of fighting she turns her head and kisses him fervently, moaning in his mouth as his hand goes to unbutton her pants

Panting she murmurs softly "What if they look for us."

"I'll be quick"

Removing her lips from his she looks at him in the mirror when she feels his hands go inside her pants and stroke her earning a gasp and a deep moan for him.

"Keep your eyes on me" He groans at the feel of her. Grabbing her face he kisses her swallowing her moans. Cupping her breast he massages her through the bar

Plunging two fingers into her, she bucks wildly. Her moans grow louder at each thrust.

"Fuck me baby" she says softly on his lips.

Watching him through the mirror turned her on more than she thought possible. She was unsure what made this time so different than the others. Yes, this was there first time doing it in a public place with her husband and best friend nonetheless in walking distances, but it wasn't even that. In the midst of chaos they connected in a way that only they can, it was there first time actually admitting that they missed one another it was that silent moment between them that sealed there unspoken bond.

His stare weakened her, purring softly for more he gave her more.

"Fitz…" She pants as her climax draws closer, he can feel her start to lose control; her walls tighten around his fingers. She fought to keep her eyes focused on him as her orgasm took over. Soon her body shook from the pleasure he was giving her.

Coming out of the fog that was her orgasm she gazes at him and see's he is still erect. Cupping him she kisses him leisurely while massaging his erection through his pants, he groans in her mouth at the pleasure she was giving him, beyond turned on they didn't hear the knocking on the door.

X

**I wanted to give you guyz a good chapter since its been foreva since i wrote this story, hopefully you guys aren't too mad at me about family guy... Will try to post a chapter of that sometime soon, but have a great weekend. **


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW! Was not expecting to see all those reviews for this story, but I am very exicited and extremely grateful, totally motivated to continue this story thanks to you all!**

**X**

Jumping up Olivia quickly removes her hand from Fitz's crotch and tries to move his hand away.

"Are you okay Olivia?" Abby ask at the door

Grabbing her hand that was swatting at him, he whispers in her ear "Answer the door"

Looking at him closely she spats "How can I when you won't let me go."

"You can answer the door without coming to it."

"Liv, are you okay in there?"

"Answer it." He says firmly

Coughing, she shakes her head to suppress her moan; Fitz's fingers were still inside her pleasuring her in a way only he can.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Olivia says breathlessly

"Are you sure Liv, you have been in the restroom along time, and Adam is getting concerned…should I tell him to come in and get you?"

"No" She says louder than she expected, she was struggling to concentrate with Fitz's fingers and his mouth next to her ear telling her all the things he wants to do to her. Olivia was failing and failing miserably

"I… I just got a bad stomach bug…I'll…I'll be out in a little bit." Moaning softly she looks at Fitz while he grabs her mouth to suppress her moan.

"Okay Liv, I will tell Adam…Have you seen Fitz by any chance?"

"No, I haven't Abby…" Olivia says shortly hoping Abby would get the picture that she does not want to talk, especially about Fitz considering he is fucking her right now as she speaks.

Realizing Abby left she looks at Fitz silently begging him to put her out of her misery. Turning around she quickly removes his belt and pants grabbing his enlarge member she places him where she needs him the most.

Putting her on the sink, he pounds into her while holding on to her neck "Do you feel me Livvie?" Fitz ask hoarsely as he watches her through the mirror

Shaking her head yes, he ask her again "Do you feel me Olivia?" He ask forcefully as he watches her come undone

Breathlessly she looks at him "Yes… Yes... I feel you."

Watching her breath pitch, and her lip tremble, Fitz loses himself watching her beautiful expressive eyes look at him in a way that only she can, moaning in her mouth he cums inside her.

Sitting at the table she sees both Adam and Abby's concern stare. Fixing her hair Olivia sits at the table and reaches for her glass of wine hoping to calm her nerves and suppress the guilt she is feeling for what she has just done.

Grabbing the wine from her hands before she could take a sip, he looks at Olivia disapproving "Olivia if you are throwing up in the restroom the last thing you need is more alcohol…more than likely what happened is you had to much alcohol and you're not use to drinking that much"

Looking down at her food, she wants to cry, she has become this monster…this predator and she doesn't know who she is anymore. Olivia has never cheated a day in her life better yet had sex in a public place, but here she is cheating on her husband in a restroom less than thirty feet away from him, not to mention she is cheating on her husband with his old college friend but also her friend who really likes the guy she is currently fucking.

Disgusted with herself she looks at her husband and kisses him passionately on the lips, hoping to somehow erase her very recent indiscretions.

"I am terribly sorry Abby, I had an important phone call to make and it took longer than expected." Fitz says sitting next to Abby quickly grabbing her hand.

Hearing him return to the table she moves away from Adam and focuses on him like a moth to flame however he never looks at her or even acknowledges her presences, which stings and she really can't blame him less than ten minutes ago he was inside her and now her husband's tongue is inside her mouth she knows he is angry and rightfully so.

"You could have told me Fitz?" Abby said annoyed this is their first date and already he is making his job a priority over her. Abby understands he is a busy man but all she expects is some respect.

Grabbing her hand he focuses on Abby, he didn't realize that he was being selfish to a woman who actually wants to get to know him. "You are right; I thought something was important but I realize now that it is not more important than you and me getting to know one another better. If we are to have another date, I promise I will respect and treat you the way you deserve to be treated, I promise I will not do that again Abby." Fitz says sincerely, he feels Olivia's eyes on him but he is tired of playing her games if she wants him she knows how to find him.

"How will you treat me?" Abby ask cheekily while playing with his hands.

Laughing he looks at Abby "However you want me too."

Olivia is beyond furious she is mad; kicking him under the table he grunts but quickly recovers and focuses on Abby. Wanting to get a response out of him Olivia kicks him again but this time he catches her foot in his hand before she could hurt him, with his hand concealed by the table cloth he holds onto Olivia's foot and squeezes it somewhat hard hoping she would get the picture that he is not in the mood to be dealing with her.

"Adam, I am not feeling good again…I'm ready to go." Olivia says with a finality that shows there is no negotiation.

"What is wrong Olivia?" Fitz ask mockingly,

Plastering a fake smile she looks at Fitz faking small talk "I am sick"

"Sick with what, if I may ask?"

'_Sick of you'_ she wants to say but getting up she puts her coat on "I have caught a stomach bug"

"Ohh that's not good…there is no telling how long you will have it." Fitz knows Olivia is talking in code to him and he just wants to play along and keep up the charade and also piss her off the same way she has just pissed him off and judging from the fact she is ready to leave he can say he effectively and royally pissed her off

Fixing her coat she looks at Fitz squarely "I don't think so Fitzgerald, I think I got the bug out of my system."

"Or perhaps it just got in your system." Staring at him, she quickly grabs her purse and walks over to Abby hugging her goodbye, while Fitz and Adam says goodbyes as well.

Looking at Olivia he sees her fidget with her hair, knowing she has to say goodbye to him.

Putting her hand out for him to shake, he looks at it and smiles at her "Don't you think we are beyond handshakes Olivia?" Spreading his arms out Fitz is inviting her in for a hug. Looking around to see if Adam and Abby are watching she notices they are busy saying goodbye and from a strangers standpoint it looks platonic, innocent only it's not innocent at least not between these two.

Walking into his arms she hugs him while inhaling his heavenly scent. In her ear he whispers "Sometimes people just don't know what they have till it's gone. You know where to find me."

The couples walk out of the restaurant, each smiling and saying they should do this again and that they had fun. With each couple walking with their significant other in the opposite direction of one another Fitz with Abby and her with Adam; Olivia wasn't able to talk to Fitz again after the hug, but before she turned the corner she turned around and looked at him and saw that he was not looking back at her, but was looking at Abby, laughing at something she said. Smiling softly at him she turns the corner with her eyes focused on him. She knows exactly where she will be tomorrow night

**X**

******Olivia is playing with fire let's hope she doesn't get burned**.I saw Tony's trailer of his new movie and I just had to incorporate it into my story. Until next time!


End file.
